


Dragon AU

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dragon AU, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Dragon AU revolving around Bucky, Steve, and Tony. It's short so not really the full thing but enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes, tony stark x steve rogers
Kudos: 30





	Dragon AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Hoard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815925) by [HashtagLEH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/HashtagLEH). 



> I don't know how good this is, but like my other stories Tony Stark is gonna be BAMF and amazing.

“I’m done.” Tony coldly started, staring at Steve who was currently curled up with Bucky on the love seat in front of the TV. The other Avengers turned to stare at what was going on.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, honest confusion on his face.

Tony made a face as he stared at Steve, Rhodey and Pepper put their hands on his shoulders for support, “You have one week to decide if you’re keeping your bond with me. No answer after a week and I’ll break it myself.”

Steve looked at Tony, shock covering his whole face as he thought of the implications of that statement. The other Avengers also looked shocked because Tony and Steve have been bondmates for over 2-3 years now, they’re wondering why Tony wants to break it up now.

“What? Why?” 

Tony snorts, before glancing at Rhodey and Pepper who look incredulous, “Why he asks? Why?”  
“Rogers I knew you were a dumb shit but you honestly cannot be this stupid?” Rhodey was trying to get his thoughts in order, wondering why the hell he asked why.

“Yes I’m asking why. Why does he want to break the bond mark?” Steve asks impatiently, wondering what was going on.

“Why? You wanna know why?” Tony seethes, staring at Steve with anger causing Steve to recoil, “I have not seen you anywhere near me for over 3 GODDAMN WEEKS. I have not kissed you, touched you, cuddled you, anything for over 3 weeks. Then just last night I walked in on you and Barnes over there scenting glands. And let me tell you doing that with someone who isn’t your mate means that you are planning on mating with them. Which considering you have a bond mate with me, means you’ve been cheating on me for however long you’ve been doing that. You’ve also been sleeping in the same bed with him and doing everything you should have been doing with me, you did with someone who is not even your bondmate. So I’m asking you to choose, me or Barnes. I only mean this in the bond mate sense, you can be friends with whoever but bonding is one person only.”

Throughout the entire conversation, Steve slowly turned paler and paler and turned stark white when he heard that he cheated on Tony. The other Avengers turned to look at Steve, disgust slowly filling their features at the facts that Tony just sprouted.

“W-what?” Steve asks, feeling at a loss of what he should do.

Tony just glances at Steve, “You will decide who you want. You have one week, again no answer and I will personally break the bond between us.”

“B-but..” Steve tries to talk but he can’t think of anything to say. “I love you. I only want you.”  
Tony sneers, “Funny way of showing you love someone by ignoring their entire existence for 3 weeks.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve says, feeling incredible shame and guilt that he ignored his bondmate for someone who isn’t even his bondmate.

“Well you have a helluva lot of apologies to make to me because of this fuck up. You should be glad I decided to talk to you and not break this off as soon as I saw what you did with Barnes.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Steve says, genuine guilt and remorse in his voice, “What do you want me to do?”

Tony stares at Steve, thinking of what he was going to have Steve do, “First you need to take a break from Barnes and calm my dragon down, because if you release anymore pheromones to each other my dragon will go feral and attack both of you. Because contrary to what you believe, I am a full blooded dragon, my instincts are harder to ignore than yours.”

Bucky speaks up, untangling himself from Steve and moving away, “I thought you were pumped dragon blood into you?”

Tony glances at Barnes with a blank expression, no hate or anything, “No I was born a full blooded dragon, which causes my instincts to go haywire whenever something like this happens.”

Steve looks crushed as he thought of all the pain he put Tony through, “Can we go talk in the bedroom?”

Tony sighs but pats Pepper and Rhodey on the shoulder, motioning for Steve to follow him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrive at Tony’s bedroom where Steve goes to sit on the edge of the bed, Tony follows and sits next to Steve.

“Why didn’t you tell me that what I was doing was wrong?”

“Because you should’ve instinctively felt that it was the wrong thing to do, especially because me and you are properly bonded.”

“B-But..” Steve tries to explain but fails spectacularly.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Steve looks at Tony, determination gracing his features as he thought on how to save the bond, “You are going to learn about dragons for 1 hour a day. For 1 week you are staying with me, away from Barnes, to make sure to give my dragon time to calm down and reclaim you.”

“Sure.” Steve agrees instantly, not regretting seeing Bucky for 1 week.

“You will also never let anyone scent you like Bucky did again, I will count that as cheating and you’ll be back to square 1 trying to earn my trust again. You also only have 3 chances, I won’t count this time since you honestly had no idea what was happening.”

“Yes. Anything, I made a mistake and I’m going to fix it.”

“Fine.” Tony huffs, before motioning Steve to get under the blankets with him, “We can finish tomorrow but now you need to be around me before I go feral.”

Steve goes willingly and curls against Tony’s chest with a small huff falling asleep instantly.


End file.
